Vehicles, such as but not limited to pick-up trucks, may include a tailgate assembly that is moveable to provide access to a cargo area of the vehicle. The tailgate assembly may include a deployable step to facilitate easier ingress and egress into the cargo area of the vehicle. The tailgate assembly may further be equipped with a step assist handle that a user may grasp while stepping into or out of the cargo area of the vehicle to help steady themselves.